Red Ink
by DreamersMyth27
Summary: At first, his plans had been completely innocent. What kid didn't like Batman? He was still a kid, so he liked Batman. It wasn't like him looking at the car and maybe hanging around to catch a glimpse of the Dark Knight would hurt anyone.


**This was written for the Batfam Christmas Stocking Exchange for sophycroft on Ao3. The prompt I made use of was: _Platonic Soulmate AU. I love soulmate AUs, but more people are significant in a person's life than just one person they're "destined" to fall in love with. I'd love to see something with any/all of the batkids, Bruce, Alfred, etc. as_ found _family (does Bruce recognize the name Dick Grayson at the circus? Does Jason throw a tire iron and run away when the freaking Batman says one of his First Words? have fun with it)_**

 **Trigger Warning for: Panic Attacks**

* * *

To preface this, Jason hadn't expected to meet one of his soulmates tonight. He'd expected to lift a few tires, maybe get a wallet or two from tourists, then hit the sack. Of course, all his plans hit a wall when he saw the Batmobile parked in an alley. _The Batmobile_.

At first, his plans had been completely innocent. What kid didn't like Batman? He was still a kid, so he liked Batman. It wasn't like him looking at the car and maybe hanging around to catch a glimpse of the Dark Knight would hurt anyone. But then as he drew closer he saw the tires.

If tires could be beautiful, these would be the ones. The rubber looked brand new and there wasn't a pebble to be found lodged in any of the grooves. Any fool - even someone like Bruce Wayne - would be able to tell these were nice tires. Real nice tires. And hey, Jason needed to eat.

So he knelt down and got to work, ignoring the stinging of the gravel on his knees. Shorts didn't exactly offer much protection. Especially the cheap ones he had.

The tires took a lot longer than the estimated fifteen minutes. In fact, it took him about thirty minutes, and that was only for three! He rolled the third one away to join the others behind a dumpster. It wouldn't do to have someone come and lift the tires _he'd_ lifted first.

Once he was sure no one would spot them, he moved towards the Batmobile again and started on the fourth tire. About half the springs holding the hubcap in place had been removed when he heard a slight whooshing noise behind him.

Jason tensed minutely. Maybe whoever it was hadn't seen him? And even if they had, better to act casual. It was more likely no one would bug him that way. After a moment, once Jason was sure he wasn't about to be arrested or beaten, he continued. Then he felt someone grab the collar of his hoodie from behind and was lifted into the air.

"You do realize that's the Batmobile, right?" a gravelly voice asked. A voice that was far too familiar for Jason's liking. Also, he didn't exactly like the words either.

 _You do realize that's the Batmobile, right?_

He'd had those words tattooed on the back of his neck for as long as he could remember. His soulmark, his mom had told him, whispering it when his dad wasn't around. He already had one on his shoulder that said: ' _Jason, my baby boy_ '. That was from his mom. In turn, his mom had few words of baby babble displayed on her forearm. The second one had come in just a few weeks after he was born, apparently.

The ink was red. The same shade as the one he shared with his mom. It meant it was a platonic soulmate he'd have. Like a best friend. Maybe a father figure. Jason didn't think his mom meant for him to hear that one though. He had a few other red ones appear over the years, but so far only his mom had ever said his words.

Willis Todd had always hated anything to do with soulmarks, probably because he didn't have one. Jason had made the mistake of asking his dad why he didn't have one once. As a little kid, he'd been confused. After all, if he and his mom had marks for each other, why wasn't it the same way for him and his dad?

His mom had been cleaning up his bloody nose when she revealed that Willis wasn't her soulmate. Romantic or otherwise. That had… confused Jason. He hadn't understood why she stayed then. And so he'd asked why she didn't go and find her romantic soulmate.

She hadn't told him.

The point was, Jason's mom had told him about soulmates. How the first words they ever said to you were the words tattooed on your skin. How your words burned when you heard your soulmate say them.

And Jason's neck certainly burned. This was worse than he might have ever expected. Ever. Seriously. Batman couldn't be his soulmate. Jason's wasn't exactly a good guy. He wasn't a bad guy either, but still. And what was it supposed to mean? He and Batman would be _BFFs_?

"Let me go, you big boob!" Jason shouted while kicking out. It was the first thing that came to mind and it took him a second after saying it to realize that Batman's words were bound to be ' _Let me go, you big boob!_ '. Jason couldn't exactly bring himself to regret it.

Batman did nearly drop him, but Jason got the feeling it was because of his words more than his kick. Jason continued to squirm while Batman was in shock, but it was no use. Batman just frowned and set Jason down.

"Don't try running," he advised. Jason, wisely, listened. "Where are my tires?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I just happened to be walking by when I saw that three of 'em were missing."

"Uh-huh," Batman hummed. "Where did you put them."

Jason probably wouldn't have answered the same way as before, except the look that Batman was giving him could kill, of that he had no doubt.

"Behind the dumpster," Jason said sullenly, pointing. If he had any luck, Batman would go grab them and give Jason the chance to escape.

So of course, he had no luck.

"Go get them and put them back on."

Jason glared at Batman. "Why do I have to?"

"You took them off."

Well, that was true. Still, it ruined Jason's escape plan.

"Fine." Jason rolled them back over one by one and left them in a pile at Batman's feet. "Can I go now?"

Batman looked pointedly from the tires to the Batmobile. "Put them on."

Jason grimaced, and again, considered making a run for it. In the end, he deemed it too much of a risk. Batman was definitely faster than him. There was no doubt he'd catch Jason if he tried to run away.

"Fine," Jason grumbled. "If you insist."

He quickly got to work. Fortunately, putting the tires on was much faster than getting them off and it only took fifteen minutes. While Batman moved closer to inspect the wheels one by one, Jason slid towards the mouth of the alley. Just before he made a run for it, Batman looked over at him.

"What's your name?"

Jason froze. "What?"

"Your name," Batman repeated. "What is it?"

"Like I'm about to tell some guy in a mask and tights," Jason scoffed.

Batman gave him a look. "I'll figure it out either way."

"Good luck with that."

"Fine, kid," Batman said. And then he jumped into the Batmobile and drove away.

Jason couldn't believe it. He'd encountered the Batman and survived without a trip to juvie or foster care. Now that the 'danger' was over, he felt giddy. Then it all came crashing down.

Batman was one of his _platonic soulmates_. And he was _Batman_. The World's Greatest Detective. There was no way he wouldn't find out who Jason was. Then who knew what would happen?

Jason shuddered and pulled the hood of his hoodie up. It was time to make himself scarce for a bit and use the rainy day money until he was safe to show his face again. Preferably after Batman forgot about him.

Mind made up, Jason scurried off.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Two weeks, Jason had thought, would be enough to keep him safe. He'd thought that there was no way Batman would still care about him, no matter how cool - objectively - he was. Jason would very much like to tell past Jason, who figured that, to go jump in a lake.

Although, technically past Jason was right. Batman hadn't cared about him, or if he did, he hadn't been the one to catch him.

It had been one wallet. One stinking wallet from one rich guy. Bruce Wayne of all people. Jason figured that guy probably had twenty Benjamin's in his wallet. Well, either that two-week break had messed with Jason's reflexes and sneakiness or Wayne wasn't as much of an idiot as Jason had assumed.

Jason was going to go with the second one, judging by the look Wayne was giving him.

"What exactly were you doing, young man?" Wayne asked, plucking his wallet back from Jason's hand and releasing Jason's wrist a second later. One eyebrow was raised in the perfect rich-person stare.

Jason stepped back, eyes darting around.

"Nothing," he said decisively. "Sorry 'bout that."

Wayne's eyes softened. "Want some food?"

Jason blinked.

"What?" he asked flatly.

"Do you want some food?" Wayne asked again. "I think there's a McDonald's nearby. Do you like burgers?"

"Yeah? I guess. I gotta say though, stranger danger," Jason said.

Wayne smiled. "We're in the middle of a crowd and the McDonald's is just across the street. You can always scream if you think anything is going to happen."

Jason regarded Wayne. The man didn't look like he was going to do anything to Jason. Still, better to be wary.

"I'll scream loud enough to bring Batman down on your head if you try anything," Jason warned.

Wayne chuckled. "You'll be safe. Promise."

They walked across the street together. Jason hung back in case he needed to make a run for it, but it seemed like that wouldn't be an issue. For now.

At the McDonald's, Wayne told Jason to find a seat while he ordered some food. Jason chose the table closest to the front door and in view of the front end. He also chose the seat closest to the door. If anything went down, he had plenty of options to escape.

A few moments later, Wayne arrived with two burgers. He handed Jason one and got to unwrapping the other before taking a big bite of it. Jason gaped at him.

"What?" Wayne asked, looking amused. "Do you think I'm above McDonald's?"

Jason shrugged, which was pretty much admitting that yeah, he kinda had. Not that he was sorry. Rich people always thought they were too good for anything a regular person or even a street kid could afford. That included food. Wayne was the exception to the rule, obviously.

"You can eat, you know," Wayne said. "It's not poisoned or anything."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, not poisoned," he repeated, keeping it to himself that he doubted Bruce Wayne was smart enough to find poison without the help from a secretary or something.

The meal was mostly silent, other than the odd question from Wayne that Jason avoided. After his burger was done, Jason stood up.

"Listen, thanks for the food, Mr. Wayne," Jason began. "I've gotta get going."

"Okay," Wayne said. "And Jason, take this, you look like you need it."

Wayne pressed a few crisp bills into Jason's hand. Jason took them and got out of there fast, question swirling through his mind. Questions like how had Wayne known his name? Jason certainly hadn't given it to him. And he knew he'd never met Wayne in his life.

He pushed it out of his head and ran. The twenties Wayne had given him would give Jason another few weeks he could lay low. That was always good, especially with Batman possibly on his tail.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

"Shit," Jason swore. Just his luck that the first job he worked on after the failure of picking Bruce Wayne's pocket would get him caught again. And this time not by some nice billionaire. Which - as much as it sucked - was better than being caught by a member of Bane's gang. Wayne had given him money; this member of Bane's gang seemed to be trying to _take_ Jason's teeth.

"Listen, man," Jason tried. "I didn't even take anything, so how about I give you my wallet too and we call it even."

The gang member smiled viciously. "I don't think so, buddy."

Jason gulped. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go then."

He spun around to make a run for it only to find two people behind him, sharing the same evil smirk as the first guy.

"Sorry, not today. You still haven't paid up for trying to… borrow my wallet."

"I offered mine!" Jason cried. If he could just keep him talking and keep them from beating him up, then maybe he could find a way out of this.

"Your wallet isn't gonna do it, kid. Maybe a few teeth would work." So Jason was spot on with that guess. Good to know. "Maybe break a few bones."

Jason swore again. Just as he was ready for the first punch to hit he closed his eyes tight. The loud smack of someone's fist hitting skin shocked him, only because it wasn't on him though.

Jason didn't dare to open his eyes until the noises of fighting had ended. When he did it wasn't exactly shocking that he saw the thugs who'd tried to beat him up on the ground. Nor was it shocking that Batman was standing before him.

"Get into the car," Batman said gruffly.

Jason shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

There wasn't really a point to arguing. Jason doubted he'd be able to find a way out of this anyway. He turned around and got into the passenger seat of the Batmobile.

Batman joined him a moment later. Jason watched as they took off. As much as he tried not to, he was excited. This was the Batmobile he was riding it. It was so much cooler inside than outside. There were so many buttons.

It what seemed like no time at all the Batmobile went into a tunnel. It was dark for a long time. Like, a super long time. And then it wasn't and they were in the Batcave.

And of course, the first thing to come out of his stupid mouth was: "I thought it'd be cooler."

The thing was, it was probably the coolest thing Jason had ever seen in his short life. Like ever. There was a _dinosaur_! Granted, it was a replica dinosaur, but it was better than any he'd ever seen in Gotham's one museum. And there was a penny bigger than most houses. Not to even begin to mention the giant super-computer.

Batman grunted. Jason wasn't sure whether that was him being insulted or him acknowledging Jason's obvious lack of qualification to be here and making observations about the freaking Batcave!

"Ah, Master Bruce, I see you're back early tonight," a refined, very British voice said. Did he mention it was a very British voice?

Batman opened his door while Jason's head was still spinning and exited the Batmobile. He walked around and pulled Jason's door open. Jason also exited the Batmobile. Batman shut the door behind him with a foreboding thump.

"I see we have company," the British voice said again. It came from a rather severe looking man with gray hair and a mustache. He was also wearing a suit, but that was neither here nor there.

"Alfred, this is Jason, the boy who tried to take my tires," Batman said. Jason did a double take. Batman's voice wasn't all growly anymore. In fact, it was rather familiar. Too familiar…

Oh god.

"Bruce Wayne is _Batman_?!" Jason screeched.

"Well, it seems that Master Jason has figured you out," the man, Alfred, said dryly. "I do hope you expected that."

"Of course I did," Batman said, sounding affronted.

Jason was going to die here, wasn't he? It didn't matter that Batman was supposed to be this important person in his life. He would probably kill Jason to protect his secret. Or more likely have Alfred do the deed since everyone knew Batman didn't kill.

He quickly scanned the cave, looking for an escape route anywhere. Except for some stairs father back, there was nowhere he could run. Nowhere to hide that Batman wouldn't find him.

"Jason, calm down," Batman said.

Belatedly, Jason realized he'd been hyperventilating. But really, who could blame him? He was going to die. Everyone was freaked out when they were about to die.

"Could you just do it quickly?" Jason asked. "Please."

"Master Bruce, step away," Alfred commanded. "Now." His tone of voice left no room for argument, but that didn't comfort Jason. He was probably about to do the deed.

"Please," Jason begged, not even sure what he was saying it for. To live or die quickly.

"Master Jason, breath for me," Alfred said firmly, but not unkindly. "One deep breath in and hold it for five seconds." Jason tried to comply, to make his lungs obey, and though it took a few tries, he finally managed it, burning pain on his forearm be damned. "Good, now breathe out. And repeat." Jason did until he was breathing normally and feeling quite a bit less lightheaded. "Better?" Alfred asked.

Jason nodded slightly, still watching Batman - who'd taken off his cowl - warily. It was disconcerting to see Bruce Wayne dressed as Batman, even though the logical part of his brain told him that they were one and the same.

"Now, whatever were you talking about us doing quickly?"

"Killing me, right?" Jason said slowly. "You can't have anyone knowing who you are. That wouldn't be good. So you've gotta kill me."

"Jason," Batman… Bruce Wayne said. "I didn't take you here to kill you."

"We have platonic soulmarks, right?" Jason asked dully. "They match our first words to each other. That means if anyone knew they could use me against you. And now I know who you are, so the obvious thing to do is kill me. That keeps everything and everyone safe… except me. But no one'll miss me."

"I came to ask if you wanted to live here. With me and Alfred. Bruce Wayne could adopt you. Or foster you if you'd prefer," Batm- Bruc- Wayne said earnestly.

Jason froze. That had not been what he expected. At all. He was just plain old Jason Todd, street kid extraordinaire with a deadbeat dad and a dead mom. He wasn't anyone special. Anyone who should be... deserved to be adopted by Bruce Wayne.

"Why me?" Jason asked in a small voice.

"Because, Jason, everyone deserves a chance. Because you don't deserve to suffer for your father's mistakes. For your mother's death. You didn't deserve any of it and maybe I can help make it right. There's a reason I met you, that we have platonic soulmarks inked on our skin."

As far as inspiring speeches went, it was one of the best Jason had heard in a long time. Maybe it was the best. Who knew? Certainly not Jason.

"Besides, it has been much too long since we had a child to brighten up this home," Alfred said, placing a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder. "No matter what though, it is your choice."

"I guess if you're offering and you think I should…"

"I'll call Lucius in the morning," Wayne said. "Have him get papers together. Alfred can show you where you'll stay tonight until we can get a better room together for you."

Jason nodded. He was still unsure, still scared. But honestly, he also felt safe. Safer than he had in a really long time. So long he'd almost forgotten what safe felt like.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Living in the Manor was an… adjustment. Jason had been in charge of himself for long enough that he chafed at having things done for him. Things like cooking and laundry. Things no child his age should be forced to do alone and without family.

They did have a huge library though. It was in that library that Jason first actually thought about the platonic soulmark on his forearm. The same one that had burned when Alfred had been comforting him. It was there he realized he'd found another friend for life.

News had broken of Bruce Wayne finding a new kid to adopt too. All sorts of things about him being a replacement for Dick Grayson, the previous Wayne ward. Jason didn't take too much stock in those stories. Though it did make him want to meet Dick Grayson.

* * *

 _Four Days Later_

"When does Dick Grayson come back?"

Alfred and Bruce shared a look.

"Well?"

"I don't know," Bruce said. "He and I are having a… spat."

Alfred snorted.

"Wait, was he Robin?" Jason asked. "He was, wasn't he? Oh my god! Can I be Robin?"

"No," Bruce said.

"Ah, come on, please? I'll train super hard."

"No," Bruce repeated.

"I'll wear you down."

A smile tugged at the corners of Bruce's mouth. "You won't wear me down."

* * *

 _One Month Later_

He wore him down.

Jason was training to be the next Robin. And it was hard. Granted, it was worth it, but it was still hard.

Jason knew Robin kicked butt and stopped bad guys, but he'd thought kicking butt would involve more kicking butt and less reading old case files. Not that he was complaining. If reading old case files was what helped him become Robin, Jason wasn't going to complain.

Besides, not that he'd ever say it or else be labeled an egghead, but Jason liked the learning part of this more than what little learning to kick butt he did. Reading was fun and interesting. It was cool to know that the words he was reading were either an account of something that had happened or all sorts of information about a person. Not even to begin to talk about the reading and logic puzzles he was assigned every day.

It was a lot, especially with having started school and the heavy workload from Gotham Academy. He loved it though. He loved being able to read books and learning things and actually go to school. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed it after dropping out and living on the streets.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

As the colder months fast approached, Jason, for all his patience, grew more and more antsy about going out as Robin for the first time. It didn't take a genius to realize that he wouldn't be going out until spring, but that didn't stop him from being impatient.

It was December. By now Jason had settled in. School was on break. He had no more homework, school homework, that was, and what little Robin-related homework he had was significantly decreased. Jason was pretty sure it was because of the holidays but anytime he mentioned this, Bruce denied it vehemently.

Jason had taken to spending most of his winter break in the Library when he wasn't in the Batcave or his room. He was busy reading _Pride and Prejudice_ in said Library when the doorbell rang on Christmas Eve. Jason leaped up from the chair, arriving just in time to hear the tail end of Alfred's greeting to someone.

"-to see you again, Master Dick. I certainly didn't expect to see you after last year's attempt to spend the holidays together." Alfred sounds dry and reprimanding. It's funny to hear when it's not directed at him, Jason thinks.

"You too, Alfred. Now, is what I hear about Bruce taking in a new kid? Did he really?" Dick Grayson sounded equal parts amused and surprised. He also avoided acknowledging Alfred's jabs at him.

"He did. Master Jason is quite the surprising child. Now, why did you come? I was under the impression you didn't want to see Master Bruce again."

"I realized a few things after a break from him," Dick Grayson said sheepishly. "Besides, I kinda needed to come to meet my new little brother, didn't I?"

At that, Jason emerged and skidded to a stop next to Alfred, looking expectantly at Dick Grayson.

"Well, we finally meet, kid," Dick Grayson said wryly. "I'm Dick."

Jason froze at the sudden burn behind his ear and Dick's words. That was where another of his many platonic soulmarks were located. And it belonged to Dick Grayson. His new… brother? And the only thing he could think to say was: "Of all the nicknames you could have, you chose Dick?"

Dick, rather than looking offended, laughed heartily. "I know, right? But at this point, I like it too much to get rid of it."

"Well it's stupid," Jason shot back, but he was grinning and he was pretty sure Dick could tell he was kidding around.

"Whatever you think, it looks like you're stuck with me kid," the older man joked. "Now, I've heard some funny things about how you met Bruce and I want the full story. Want to join me in my room?"

Jason nodded, trying not to appear too eager. This was _Robin_. Well, not anymore, but still. For all Jason knew, Dick was still a superhero. Actually, Jason would have to ask about that. And maybe Dick could give him some pointers about being Batman's partner.

"Master Bruce will be home from the office any time now. I will inform him of your stay for the holidays," Alfred said. "Get along, boys."

"What do you take me for?" Dick asked, placing a hand over his heart and looking affronted. Jason also fixed Alfred with an angelic stare. Alfred merely snorted.

As he left, Jason would swear he heard him say something along the lines of: "These boys will be the death of me."


End file.
